


My Fragile Heart (I Place It In Your Hands)

by ShootMeDead



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bekah and Damon are besties, Eventual Klamon, Klaus is a Little Shit, Klaus is a paranoid dumbass, M/M, Mentioned Stefan Salvatore, Protective Damon Salvatore, Rebekah is a badass, but that's not new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootMeDead/pseuds/ShootMeDead
Summary: What if it was Damon, and not Stefan, who met the Mikaelsons first?Neither Rebekah nor Damon expected to find a friend.And Klaus? Klaus didn't expect this, period.~Eventual Klamon~
Relationships: Damon Salvatore & Stefan Salvatore, Klaus Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Damon Salvatore, Rebekah Mikaelson & Damon Salvatore
Comments: 17
Kudos: 317





	1. I'll Worship Like A Dog At The Shrine Of Your Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be Rebekah/Damon/Klaus. But my friend wanted Rebekah/Damon. So, I wrote Klamon instead.

**_1890_ **

_The first time was at a ball disguised as a party._

Rebekah was bored out of her mind. She was in another one of the overly-glamorous parties thrown by the rich, wanting to flaunt their wealth but only ending up looking desperate for attention, with her brother Niklaus.

Looking around, she realised she was alone. Nik had probably wandered off for a snack. Speaking of snacks, she was feeling a bit peckish herself. And knowing her brother, he would not be in any hurry to bring her back anything either.

Noticing a balcony overlooking the gardens, she decided it was time to take a break from all the posturing men panting after her, hoping for a piece of her attention. She scoffed, _as if they were worthy of it._ They were nothing more than fleeting entertainment.

Closing her eyes, she tilted her head towards the dark sky, enjoying the cool breeze on her face.

A rustle caught her attention.

There, in the far corner of the sprawling gardens, was a couple of lovers. Rebekah could hear the young lady giggling at the man's cheesy compliments. A bitter feeling welled up inside her and she turned away, the peace she felt slipping away.

A terrified gasp made her turn towards them again, just in time for her to catch sight of the man's vampire visage as he sank his fangs into the girl's throat.

She raised an eyebrow in surprise when he compelled her to forget about the encounter and left her crumpled by the bushes. It was obvious that he didn't care about the girl, but rather he thought that she wasn't worth his time or patience.

_Interesting._

* * *

_The second time was on the streets, at midnight._

Storming out of their house, Rebekah reminded herself that Niklaus was her brother and she loved him even if he made her want to _rip his fucking head off his shoulders._

The night was foggy and she decided to take a stroll through the city and calm down. Maybe she can even get a bite to eat.

Four streets over, she heard the sound of heartbeats, drunken mumbling and racuous laughter.

She smirked. It had been a while since she last played.

Putting on an innocent-and-pure-as-freshly-fallen-snow facade, she walked into the street, giving off the impression of a scared young girl hurrying to get to the safety of her home.

The first catcall sounded not much later, many more following right after. Six men stumbled towards her, filled with the kind of stupid, reckless courage that only alcohol could give.

Rebekah cowered as they surrounded her.

"Hey girly," one man slurred, as his friends chuckled. Rebekah named him Idiot One in her mind.

"Please, sir, let me go," Rebekah said, in a low, pleading voice.

"Have a drink with us, doll," said another - Idiot Two.

The others chorused their agreement.

"Yeah, have some fun with us, baby girl."

"Just a drink, come on. You know you want to."

A sneer of disgust flitted across her face, before she tamped it down.

"I just want to go home, please," Rebekah said, her voice trembling.

A hand fell on her shoulder heavily, and she jumped, stumbling into the man on front of her, playing the part of a terrified girl.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted, as the men laughed.

A clear, smug voice cut through the jeering.

_"I believe the lady asked to be left alone."_

"Hey man, mind your own business, yeah," Moron One sneered, waving the newcomer off. "We ain't doing nothing. We're just having some harmless fun."

It was then Rebekah saw who it was that had interrupted her playtime. It was the vampire from the garden. Curiosity filled her and she decided to watch how things would play out.

The other vampire tilted his head to the side, raven black hair falling across his forehead. His bright eyes glittered dangerously as he smirked.

A few men stumbled back uncertainly, as a low growling sound echoed around them.

Before the men could even blink, he _moved_ , screams cutting out as he ripped out their necks.

Turning back to Rebekah, he raised an eyebrow at the sight of her watching everything dispassionately.

"Why are you still here, darling? You should have run while you had the chance."

Rebekah pouted.

"You spoiled all my fun. _And_ you ate my dinner," Rebekah said, glancing at the bodies littering the ground.

The other vampire blinked as she flashed over to a man whose heart was still beating sluggishly and drank him dry.

A slow, mischievous smile tugged at his lips.

"My deepest apologies, my lady," he bowed formally. "Let me make it up to you."

Rebekah appeared thoughtful for a moment, before accepting his offer with glee. 

"Damon Salvatore, at your service, my lady."

"Rebekah Mikaelson, at yours, kind sir."

As they set out to enjoy the night, carefree laughter filling the air between them, a friendship was born between the two.

Rebekah had found someone who made her laugh and was fun. But more than that, she found a friend who helped to allievate the loneliness that weighed on her soul. For Damon, Rebekah was like a breath of fresh air. She was just what he needed to get his mind off of Katherine.

Neither of them knew that they would become something more than friends. They had no way of knowing that circumstances would make sure that they would be _family_.

* * *

Klaus did not expect his sister to come home with a spring in her step. He narrowed his eyes, suspicious of her sudden good mood. But then he smelled the blood.

"Had a good feast, little sister?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Rebekah raised hers right back at him. "Indeed I did, brother dear."

A smile threatened to take residence on his face but Klaus carefully kept his face expressionless.

"So...," Klaus drawled out. "Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?" He looked up at her from under his lashes, innocently.

Rebekah turned her nose up at him arrogantly. "For now. But remember, brother, retribution will be swift and merciless."

Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she skipped out of the room.

Klaus blinked and then smiled genuinely. It's been a really long while - _centuries, in fact_ \- since Rebekah had been in a playful mood. It reminded him of the times when things were simpler, times when all his siblings were together.

He then smirked, glancing towards the doorway Rebekah left.

_'Retribution, was it? Game on, little sister.'_


	2. I'll Tell You My Sins And You Can Sharpen Your Knives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek inside Klaus' head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up slowly but surely...

There was a stranger in his home.

A vampire that he did _not_ invite in.

Looking at Rebekah laughing with the other, Klaus wondered if he could get away with staking this new person.

"Nik, stop sulking and come here," Rebekah called out. Klaus' eyes narrowed. He was _not_ sulking, no matter what his sister said.

"We're opening our doors to the riff-raff, now, are we?" Klaus asked, strolling in like he owned the place - which, well, he did.

He raised an eyebrow at Rebekah, "Who's our guest?"

Rebekah glared at him and just as she started to introduce them both, the other vampire got up from where he was lounging.

"Damon Salvatore, pleasure to meet you," the vampire said, smirking.

Klaus smirked right back and said, "Niklaus Mikaelson, likewise."

As two intense gazes collided, both felt as though a strong jolt of lightning had hit them, but neither reacted. Both were filled with a burning desire to shatter the other's masks, though neither admitted the real reason behind such a desire, and nor would they admit to it for a long time.

There was only one thought that was prominent in their minds.

_I want to wipe that stupid smirk off his pretty face._

* * *

Klaus watched silently, twirling a knife in his hand, as Damon and Rebekah fed from a serving boy.

It had been a week since this new addition had barged into his life, and he did not like it. He had at first thought Damon was a lover, and had been ready to kill him for even daring to touch his sister. But Rebekah had filled him in, with wary eyes, that Damon was a friend, and only a friend. It was then that Klaus decided to wait and observe before taking any action. That would be the logical course, after all. _(It was certainly not because of how Rebekah, starving for affection and companionship, had lit up with happiness when Klaus had agreed to not kill her new friend, no, not at all.)_

Rebekah had been ecstatic to have a partner in crime, and her enthusiasm in including the newcomer into her confidence grated on him. Even though he had to grit his teeth against the laughter and giggling that filled their home in recent days, a small part of his cold dead heart warmed up in response to his sister's obvious happiness. The warmth he felt was battled by the bitterness that he, her own brother, had only been the cause of Rebekah's tears and frowns in the past few centuries, even though his sister had ever been loyal to him.

Klaus tilted his head to the side as he wondered if Damon would put up a fight if Klaus was to bury the knife into his pale throat. He wondered if Damon would scream as his blood gushed out. He wondered how Damon's blood would taste like. His fangs itched from the sudden need to slam the younger vampire to the wall and take what he wanted.

Damon looked up from his meal and looked straight at Klaus, his eyes fever-bright from the fresh blood. A slow, infuriating smirk tugged at his bloody lips, as their eyes met.

A low growl rumbled in Klaus' chest.

_He's going to be trouble. Maybe I should just stake him and get this over with. Rebekah will get over her infatuation... sooner or... something..._

Klaus would never, in a million years, admit to anyone that he lost his trail of thought when he saw Damon licking the blood off his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klaus, oh Klaus
> 
> Thanks for reading! Drop a kudos or a comment and my day will be made! <3


	3. Offer Me That Deathless Death [Damon]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into Damon's mind.

There weren't many things that Damon considered as _his_.

Even when he had been a human, his first priority had always been the well-being of his little brother _(b_ _ut then Katherine came into picture, and it all went up in flames)._ Material possessions were never much of a concern to him, in both his lives.

However, at heart, Damon was one possessive bastard, and once he did consider something to be unequivocally _his_? He would walk through hell and fight the Devil himself, if necessary.

Damon hated Stefan for sentencing him to this cursed existence. But Stefan was still _his_ little brother and even when he hated him, he still loved him _(not that he'll ever admit it out loud)._ Stefan was _his_ , period. His to hate, his to hurt, his to love, his to torment. Damon had promised Stefan an eternity of misery, and he intended to keep that promise. If anyone caused harm to Stefan, they would be killed mercilessly. Damon would take his time in ripping them to shreds in the most agonising way possible because _no one hurts his little brother._

When Damon had met Rebekah Mikaelson, the _real_ Rebekah Mikaelson (not the scared girl act she was pulling off extremely well), he expected to have fun for a day or two and then move on, as he usually does. But before he knew it, a day became three, and three became a week, and the next thing he knew, he's at the Mikaelson mansion, meeting her brother Niklaus.

Rebekah was the kind of person Damon had never expected to come across in his undead life. Even though she was older than Damon by centuries, Damon couldn't help but feel protective over the other. The big brother instincts that he had thought were long buried in the dark depth of his soul, never to be remembered again, rose up and took him by surprise.

He had no intention of taking over Klaus' place, of course. But he couldn't help but feel as though Rebekah was someone to be cherished, and protected. There was something so heart-rending about how she always hoped for love and acceptance even after being burned so many times.

Klaus, on the other hand, was someone that Damon did _not_ get along with. Of course, the older vampire was hot as hell, and the arrogant tilt of his head made Damon feel things he hadn't felt in years, and his voice was enough to make Damon's heart beat that much faster, but Klaus was a jackass and the only conversations they ever managed to have were full of snide remarks, cold-blooded threats and piercing insults.

Damon tried to stop himself from thinking how he _burns_ inside when he was in Klaus' presence just like he burned, once upon a time, with Katherine. He tried to stop from admitting how Klaus makes him lose control more than Katherine ever managed to, and how Damon yearns to drown himself in the older vampire. The depth of his want and desire frightened him and shook him to the core. He did not expect to feel this way after Katherine incinerated his heart and soul with her dark gaze.

_Damon did not realise it then, but seeds of doubt had been sown and he started to wonder, at the back of his mind, if what he had felt for Katherine had been love at all._

When all was said and done, the bottomline was that Damon never thought he would be including Klaus and Rebekah Mikaelson into the category of people he considered to be under his care, concern and protection. Yet, that's what ended up happening. The two siblings had snuck up on him, making a place for themselves within the fortress he had built around his heart, before he had even realised it.

Of course, Damon being who he was, decided denial was the way to go. He carried on being a pain in the ass to Klaus, and a snarky companion to Rebekah, and ignored how a part of his mind kept reminding how he would burn the world to the ground if it meant keeping these two safe and happy.

It all came crashing down when a _moron_ with zero self-preservation decided to target Rebekah, when Klaus and Damon were both in the vicinity. Before Klaus could do more than take a step, Damon was there with a fearsome snarl on his face, ripping the idiot into pieces.

Rebekah punched Damon in the shoulder with considerable force.

"I can take care of myself, Damon," she said, rolling her eyes. But it was obvious how much his actions had meant to her in the way she squeezed his shoulder warmly.

Klaus looked consideringly at Damon but did not say a word. Damon convinced himself that Klaus' eyes did not, in fact, soften at his actions.

It was then that Damon stopped lying to himself and gave himself up to the fact that there were two new people who had wormed their way into his skin and that they weren't going anywhere, so it was useless trying to pretend otherwise.

He might as well give into his instincts.


	4. Offer Me That Deathless Death [Klaus]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into Klaus' mind

Klaus was suspicious by nature. One did not survive a thousand years without acquiring a healthy dose of wariness. It's not paranoia when people are really out to get you.

He knew that anyone new to their life would sooner or later turn against them. That's the way things have been in the past, and that's the way things will continue to be in the future. And Klaus considered it his duty to his family, to keep his siblings safe. Even if it meant daggering them just so they will not get into trouble. He will never admit that his deepest fear is losing his siblings to a place he can't bring them back from.

When Damon Salvatore had barged in - _well, Rebekah had dragged him in and he had just gone along with the ride_ \- Klaus had been waiting for the other shoe to drop. He had considered removing Damon from the equation before he could become a threat. _After all, prevention is better than cure, is it not?_

But Klaus found himself, for the first time, hesitating to do what he considered necessary.

He had dug up information on the Salvatore brothers on the very day he met Damon. Stefan was a Ripper and while that was interesting, it was Damon who captured his interest. After being turned by Katerina's blood, the two brothers had fallen out. While Stefan terrorised the people and the cities as a Ripper, with his humanity switched off, Damon had been painting the towns red, literally, with his switch on. Damon had taken to being a vampire with great enthusiasm, and he seemed to take enjoyment in being a top predator.

By all accounts, Klaus should have classified Damon to be a threat to Rebekah and himself and should have eradicated him. But something stayed his hand.

He told himself it was because Damon was a link to finding Katerina, a leverage and a pawn to be used when Klaus wanted. He told himself it was because of how Rebekah was genuinely happy for the first time in centuries. He tried to convince himself that Damon could be useful in breaking the hybrid curse.

But even though all the excuses had a kernel of truth in them, the real reason was something elusive to even Klaus. Or rather, Klaus shied away from even acknowledging the reason that lingered behind all the thinly veiled excuses.

When Klaus saw Damon _lunge_ towards the man who had dared to harm his sister, when Klaus watched as Damon took his wrath out on the poor soul who had mistakenly thought Rebekah would be easy picking... Well, Klaus couldn't hide from the truth any longer.

The truth was that Damon captivated Klaus. Damon tried so hard to project himself to the world as an uncaring, aloof and cold vampire. But Klaus could see just how much Damon truly cared. And from what he had heard _(overheard, to be honest; or eavesdropped, to be more accurate)_ from Damon talking to Rebekah about his father, the war, Katherine and Stefan, Klaus realised that he and Damon were more alike than he previously thought.

And Klaus... Klaus didn't know what to do with that realisation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno how I'm going to wrap it up. Should I merge it into show territory or drag it into a whole new direction? Time will tell *cackle*
> 
> wonderwheremysanitywent.tumblr.com (main course)  
> burningsoprettily.tumblr.com (side dish)


End file.
